The invention of this application relates to a mute for use with horn-type instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to a mute which changes the timbre of the sound generated by horn-type instruments yet maintains the majority of the presence or volume of the sound present prior to the placement of the mute onto the instrument.
A mute is a device that deadens, dampens or changes the color of the sound generated by a musical instrument such as a horn instrument. Typically, a mute is either fit into the bell of the instrument by means of corks that stick to the inside of the bell or can be clipped around the bell. Alternatively, the player of the instrument may play into a reflective or absorbent material set on a stand in order to achieve a muting effect.
The use of mutes stems from brass instrument players using their hands in the bell of the instrument to help change the pitch of the instrument. Since early brass instruments had no valves, and had a limited number of pitches available, using the hand in the bell could change the pitch. However, the hand was not used to change the color of the sound. Not until the 1830's when Berlioz actually indicated the use of mutes in the music did such use specifically change the color of the sound. Mutes used for such purpose were primarily wooden cone-shaped devices that were either held in the bell or had corks that stuck them in the bell.
In the 1920's, mutes were first used to radically alter the timbre of the sound. Typical of such mutes was the standard wooden cone-shaped mute commonly called a "straight mute." The French "Bol mute" or cup mute added a cup, facing back towards the bell, giving a cupped sound. The "Hamon mute" gives a metallic buzzing sound and its timbre may be adjusted by means of a moveable metal stem in the front. Other typically utilized mutes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,644,272, 1,741,835, 2,657,609, 3,016,782, 3,299,764 and 3,429,215. None of these mutes have or had a resonating body having an opening and a slit therein to permit air flow through and resonance of the mute.
Heretofore, all mutes have either deadened, dampened or changed the color or timbre of the sound of the instrument in which they are used but also greatly reduced the volume of the sound. The invention disclosed herein comprises a mute which changes the timbre of the sound generated by an instrument yet maintains the majority of the presence or volume of the sound.